Use of electrical vehicles is becoming increasingly popular due to the environmental benefits of removing pollution caused by fossil fuel burning vehicle engines from the environment, especially in densely populated urban environments. As with most mobile electrical devices, electrical vehicles carry electrical power storage devices or batteries, which provide power to the vehicle propulsion and other systems. As can be appreciated, the vehicle batteries require periodic recharging to provide consistent vehicle operation.
At present, electric vehicle recharging is a time consuming process that is typically carried out over long periods, for example, overnight or during prolonged periods when the electric vehicle is parked. Power dispensers include flexible conduits or wire bundles that include a connector at their end, which plugs into a vehicle receptacle and then begins the transfer of power from the dispenser the vehicle's battery.
Traditional vehicle power dispensers operate at around 200-240 Volt AC, and transfer about 30 Amp of electrical power into a vehicle. As a consequence, providing a full charge to a vehicle can take up to 10 hours or more. With the increase in popularity of electric vehicles, faster charging solutions are required, especially for vehicles that operate for more than 12 hours per day such as emergency vehicles, public transportation, professional vehicles and the like.